MaryLynette's End
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: It’s been a year now and Mary-Lynette is starting to feel the strain. A depressing short story of how a breaking heart can be just as terrible or worse than a direct cut. Comments: Please be nice, it’s my first real try.


Title: Mary-Lynette's End Author: Sparkling Cherries  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: suicide  
  
Spoilers: DOD, Night World  
  
Disclaimers: The concepts and characters of Night World belong to L.J. Smith.  
  
Summary: It's been a year now and Mary-Lynette is starting to feel the strain. A depressing short story of how a breaking heart can be just as terrible or worse than a direct cut. Comments: Please be nice, it's my first real try.  
  
I've ran here so many times now that I've lost track. It's been a year now, and no word has reached me. Does he still love me, is he with someone else, is he hurt? Those questions taunt me. Those words have become my sickness, and the love that burns my heart and very skin, my downfall.  
  
I hate how he's making me feel, I hate that he's not here, but most of all I hate that I do not hate him, not one little bit. Maybe it's me, I should hate. No guy has liked me that much before, and he has a reputation. Why would he choose vermin, when he could have the cream of the crop?  
  
It's nearly nightfall, and where it use to be my twinkling blanket, my refuge, my hope. It now puts my mind, more so, into turmoil. It was here on this spot that I realised that he was more than human. That I knew.....he loved me. Maybe I read too much into the situation, maybe he took pity on me.  
  
This pain is too much. I said my goodbyes to my family tonight, and wrote letters that I've left on my desk. All except one. That one I'll leave at the bottom of my feet. Depression is my closest friend, and I'll shake the hand of death soon. My only question, is if I'll be denied salvation in the next life and if there is one at all.  
  
The rope in my hands is comforting and I tie it to the tree that he nearly changed me into a creature of the night. I'll die where I found love and felt reborn. Lowering the rope over my head A pair of ever changing eyes flash in my head. Pulling it tight I jump.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her neck snaps and a scream so violent and loving can be heard.  
  
"MARY-LYNETTE! I've come. Look, wake up. It's Ash, your Ash." Falling to his knees he weeps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mare, a letter! Why couldn't you have told me, but I suppose that it's my fault, why did I ever leave you. I should have stayed. She probably killed herself because she knew what I was, how horrible my past was. I was a fool to think that someone as beautiful and caring at Mare could ever fall for a blond twit like me. And she did it at our tree.  
  
Mare, I'm coming after you, for without you, I can never be whole. You've killed me Mare. You've killed me, and I have done the same to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grabbing a shard of wood nearby, Ash stares at Mary-Lynette's limp body. Bringing his arms up he shoves it into his heart, but no sound is made. A smile can be seen as he welcomes the pain and falls to the ground  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morning passes and Rowan walks up to Mary-Lynette's favourite haunt, but what she sees nearly turns her to stone.  
  
"ASH! MARE!!" she runs over to her brothers mummified body and sees that his hands are indeed on the offending wood poking out of his chest. Tears cascade down her cheeks. Looking at Mare, she notices a letter at her feet with the word, Ash.  
  
Carrying the letter she ran home to her sisters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does Mark know?" Jade looked lost but already knew that he did not, for if he did she and him would be comforting each other right now.  
  
Kestrel just looked out of the window as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
As Rowan opened it she read Mare's last testimony to Ash.  
  
"......................I was not triumphant in love, but I will be in death. I'll always love you. Mare" 


End file.
